She Will Be Loved
by giulia.batiston
Summary: Amor acaba. Foi isso o que Dimitri disse à Rose no dia em que sua vida mudou. Se por um lado a garota estava completamente arrasada pelas palavras do Belikov, por outro ela decidiu enterrar aquele sentimento e se entregar por completo ao seu relacionamento com Adrian. Só que as coisas nunca são fáceis para Rose Hathaway, e agora, além de sofrer com as consequências de um ato impens
1. Chapter 1

_Puxei Adrian com força para junto de mim, beijando sua boca com uma intensidade que surpreendeu até mesmo a ele. Se é que aprendi alguma coisa sobre a vida e o amor, foi que havia coisas tênues que podiam acabar a qualquer momento. Ter cuidado era essencial – mas não a ponto de desperdiçar a vida. Resolvi que não ia desperdiça-la agora._

_ Minhas mãos já tiravam a camiseta de Adrian antes de essa ideia se formar por completo. Ele não questionou nem hesitou em tirar minhas roupas também. Podia ter momentos profundos e de compreensão, só que ainda era... Bem, Adrian. Ele vivia o agora, fazendo o que queria sem pensar duas vezes. E já fazia tempo que me queria._

_ Também era muito bom nesse tipo de coisa, e foi por isso que minhas roupas saíram mais depressa do que as dele. Seus lábios eram quentes e ávidos no meu pescoço, mas ele tomou o cuidado de nunca deixar suas presas roçarem minha pele. Fui um pouco menos delicada surpreendo a mim mesma quando cravei as unhas em suas costas nuas. Seus lábios desceram, contornando meu peito enquanto ele tirava meu sutiã com habilidade, usando apenas uma mão._

_ Fiquei um tanto impressionada diante da reação do meu corpo quando disputávamos pra ver quem tirava o jeans do outro primeiro. Eu havia me convencido de que nunca mais iria querer sexo depois de Dimitri, mas agora? Ah, eu queria. Talvez fosse alguma reação psicológica à rejeição de Dimitri. Talvez o impulso de viver o momento. Talvez amor por Adrian. Ou talvez apenas tesão._

_ O que quer que fosse, me deixava incapaz perante suas mãos e sua boca, que pareciam determinadas a explorar cada parte do meu corpo. A única vez em que ele parou foi quando toda a minha roupa havia sido tirada e eu estava nua ali. Adrian também estava quase nu, mas eu ainda não tinha chegado à sua cueca. (Ela era de seda, por que, sinceramente, o que mais Adrian usaria?). Ele tocou meu rosto com as duas mãos. Seus olhos estavam cheios de intensidade e desejo – e um tanto admirados._

_ - O que é você, Rose Hathaway? É real? É um sonho dentro de um sonho. Tenho medo de tocar em você, e isso me fazer acordar. Você vai desaparecer._

_ Reconheci um pouco do transe poético no qual ele entrava às vezes, os encantos que faziam com que eu me perguntasse se ele estaria pegando um pouco da loucura induzida pelo espírito._

_ - Me toque e descubra – falei, puxando-o para mim._

_ De novo, ele não hesitou. Sua última peça de roupa foi tirada, e meu corpo inteiro se excitou ao sentir sua pele e suas mãos deslizando por mim. Minhas necessidades físicas logo encobriram qualquer lógica ou razão. Não havia pensamento algum, apenas nós, e a urgência selvagem que nos unia. Eu era só necessidade ardente e desejo e sensações e..._

_ - Ah, merda._

_ Saiu como um tipo de resmungo, já que nos beijávamos; ávidos, os lábios de um procurando os do outro. Apesar dos reflexos de guardiã, mal consegui me afastar, assim que nossos quadris começaram a se tocar. Deixar de senti-lo foi um choque para mim e ainda maior para ele. Adrian perdeu a fala. Apenas me encarou, chocado, quando me afastei ainda mais dele e por fim consegui me sentar na cama._

_ - O que... O que foi? Você mudou de ideia?_

_ - Primeiro precisamos nos proteger – falei. – Você tem camisinha?_

_ Ele processou aquilo por alguns segundos e então suspirou._

_ - Rose, só você escolheria esse instante para se lembrar disso._

_ Ele tinha razão. Meu _timing_ tinha sido péssimo. Ainda sim, era melhor do que lembrar da camisinha _depois_. Apesar do meu desejo cada vez maior – que ainda estava lá, acredite -, de repente uma imagem chocante e vívida de Karolina, a irmã de Dimitri, me veio à mente (...). Grandes mudanças na vida provocada por pequenos gestos descuidados._

_ Logo, eu tinha toda certeza de que não queria um bebê naquele momento, sendo tão jovem. Com Dimitri, não precisava me preocupar. Com Adrian?..._

_ - E aí, você tem? – perguntei, impaciente._

_ - Só por que estava no modo responsável não significava que meu desejo havia diminuído._

_ - Tenho – respondeu Adrian, se sentando também. – No meu quarto._

_ Olhamos um para o outro. Seu quarto ficava longe, lá na parte Moroi da Corte._

_ Ele chegou mais perto e me abraçou, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha._

_-As chances de alguma coisa ruim acontecer são muito poucas.__  
Fechei os olhos e deitei a cabeça pra trás. Ele envolveu meu quadril com as mãos e acariciou minha pele.  
- E você é médico agora? - perguntei.  
Ele deu uma gargalhada, beijando atrás da minha orelha.  
- Não. Sou só alguém disposto a arriscar. Você não pode dizer que não quer isso.  
Abri os olhos e me soltei para olhar direto para Adrian. Ele tinha razão. Eu queria mesmo aquilo. Muito, muito. E a parte de mim - quase meu corpo inteiro - que ardia de tesão tentava me vencer. As chances deviam ser poucas, não é? Não havia pessoas que passavam a vida inteira tentando engravidar e não conseguiam?_ Mandando a cautela se foder, puxei Adrian pra mim, fechando o espaço entre nós.  
- Nos preocupamos com o resto amanhã. - disse envolvendo-me em seus braços.  
- Você tem certeza? - Adrian perguntou deslizando suas mãos por meus braços.  
- Tá tentando me fazer mudar de ideia?  
- De jeito nenhum. - ele então me apertou contra si, fazendo com que todas as preocupações se dissolvessem em seus braços...


	2. Chapter 2

Um Mês Depois

- Hathaway! – ouvi Hans gritando comigo enquanto eu me esforçava para organizar o arquivo da Corte. Apesar do sucesso do resgate de Lissa eu ainda estava no meu período probatório.

- Hans. – disse amargamente. A minha vontade era de mandar ele a merda, mas infelizmente não podia dizer uma coisa dessas a meu superior.

- Você está livre pra ir. Vá se limpar e trocar de roupa e me encontre em meu escritório daqui a meia hora.

- Eu estou liberada? Tipo pra sempre? – perguntei espantada.

- Parece que sim. – e saiu batendo a porta. Aquilo era inesperado. Não me entendam mal, tudo o que eu queria era me livrar dos arquivos e sim, Hans havia dito que eu era valiosa demais para ficar no burocrático, entretanto, não esperava que ele fosse me libertar tão cedo.

Empurrando esses pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente me levantei. E senti o mundo girar a minha volta. Wow. Acho que tinha ficado mais tempo do que tinha imaginado aqui e agora a fome cobrava seu preço sobre mim. Lutei pra me estabilizar e então fui me trocar.

Meia hora depois eu me encontrava no escritório de Hans, esperando que ele terminasse a mais longa chamada telefônica do planeta. Quando enfim decidiu voltar sua atenção pra mim eu já estava quase cochilando.

- Preste bem atenção no que vou te dizer Hathaway. Por enquanto isso ainda é confidencial, as nomeações só sairão em duas semanas, mas eu queria te dizer que você conseguiu a guarda da princesa.

- Sério?! – exclamei interrompendo-o.

- Não me interrompa! Sim – continuou. – Você conseguiu a guarda de Vasilisa e acredite, não foi fácil. A rainha estava serialmente considerando deixá-la nos arquivos pelo resto da sua vida, mas como já disse, você é muito boa e não poderíamos perder um recurso como você. Além do mais a princesa confia em você.

- Obrigada Hans. Sério, não tenho como agradecer, ninguém tem ideia do quanto Lissa é importante pra mim. – eu estava quase beijando-o, tamanha era minha felicidade.

- Ok, ok. O que quero discutir com você são os detalhes técnicos do esquema de proteção enquanto vocês estiverem na faculdade. Obviamente você ira participar das mesmas aulas, mas nós também teremos outro guardião que irá esperar por ambas na porta da faculdade. – ele então me estendeu uma pasta com alguns arquivos sobre um guardião chamado Bryan Parker. – Você pode levar pra ler isso depois. Está dispensada por agora. E Hathaway – disse quando fiz menção de sair. – Não se esqueça, por agora, isso é confidencial. – avisou uma ultima vez.

Assim que deixei o escritório abri a pasta e dei uma folheada. 23 anos, formado em Alder, o melhor da turma – obviamente – ele tinha passado alguns meses afastado do serviço graças a um ataque em que tinha ficado gravemente ferido. Loiro, olhos azuis e...

- Pequena Dhampir! – Adrian exclamou vindo ao meu encontro. – Fui até os arquivos atrás de você e o Tanner me disse que você tinha sido liberada.

- Sim, estava conversando com Hans. Aparentemente a lição foi ensinada e eu estou livre. – comentei feliz por ter minha liberdade de volta.

- Maravilha. Isso significa que eu posso passar no seu quarto mais tarde? – perguntou com um brilho travesso no olhar.

- Se você quiser. Ou... Você pode vir jantar comigo e depois iremos ao meu quarto. – respondi dando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Vamos jantar então. – disse passando o braço por minha cintura enquanto caminhava ao meu lado. – Nada muito chique aparentemente, certo?

- Nope. Só um hambúrguer. Deus! Estou matando por um hambúrguer com fritas e milk shake. – só de pensar nisso eu salivava.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem milady. – A lanchonete não estava muito cheia, então podemos escolher uma mesa mais afastada, perto dos fundos do restaurante. Adrian sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu fazia o pedido ao garçom e deslizou sua mão por minha perna.

- Adrian! – exclamei.

- O que foi? – se fingiu de inocente. – Se você não der chilique ninguém vai nem sequer suspeitar, a lanchonete está praticamente vazia.

- Ainda sim estamos em público. – rebati. Ele deu de ombros, mas sossegou a mão boba. O único problema era que agora _eu_ tinha ficado excitada. Infernos! Às vezes tinha certeza que esse meu namorado era ninfomaníaco.

A comida chegou pouco depois, e eu rapidamente devorei o hambúrguer e o milk shake. O problema veio quando fui comer as batatas e coloquei catchup por cima. O cheiro do molho invadiu minhas narinas me deixando enjoada. Sem conseguir me controlar tive que correr para o banheiro e colocar todo o meu jantar pra fora. Só quando parei de vomitar foi que me dei conta de Adrian segurando meu cabelo e passando sua mão por minhas costas.

- Hey pequena, você está bem? – perguntou-me.

- Acho que agora sim. Esse enjoo veio do nada. – disse me lembrando que apenas minutos atrás eu estava perfeitamente bem.

- Você está pálida. Talvez devêssemos ver um médico. – sugeriu.

- Não. Deve ser alguma coisa que eu comi. Vou apenas tomar uma agua e ir para o quarto. Amanhã acordarei pronta pra outra.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Tenho sim.

- Posso pelo menos passar a noite com você? Assim se alguma coisa acontecer ao menos você não estará sozinha. – seus dedos deslizavam gentilmente por meu cabelo, era reconfortante e fazia com que eu me sentisse segura.

- Pode sim. Vou ficar mais do que feliz em te ter na minha cama. - rapidamente pagamos a conta e logo estávamos no meu quarto. Enquanto Adrian tirava sua roupa para entrar debaixo da coberta eu me aprontava no banheiro, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes pra tirar o gosto amargo da boca.

- Adrian. – eu chamei sua atenção que estava voltada para o celular. Assim que seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo ele deixou o telefone escorregar de suas mãos.

- Meu Deus, mulher! Um dia você ainda vai acabar me matando do coração. – ele se sentou encostado na cabeceira enquanto eu sentei em seu colo.

- Gostou da surpresa? – perguntei apontando para a camisola de renda vermelha que eu usava. ( sleepwear/lingerie/lace-halter-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=132159&CatalogueType=OLS)

- Se gostei? Eu amei. – eu percebi que ele travava alguma luta interna, provavelmente por que eu tinha passado mal mais cedo, mas não deixaria ele acabar com minha noite. – Mas talvez...

- Shiiuu. – disse colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios enquanto desabotoava sua camisa.

- Você estava passando mal até agora pouco Rose.

- Eu pareço estar passando mal agora? – perguntei enquanto deslizava meus lábios por seu abdômen.

- Definitivamente não. – ele disse me virando e me colocando debaixo de si. Seus lábios trilhavam caminhos pelo meu pescoço e vão de meus seios enquanto eu brigava pra desabotoar sua calça. Adrian estava me levando à loucura e só estava usando as mãos e a boca. Inacreditável era pouco quando se tratava de sexo e Adrian. Quando ele tirou minha camisola e percorreu seus olhos pelo corpo vi toda a adoração que tinha por mim estampado em seu olhar.

- Lembra quando te disse que você era devastadora na primeira vez que nos falamos? Eu estava errado. De fato, não existem palavras que possam descrever o quão linda e quente você me parece agora. – sua boca se apoderou da minha e eu entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando-o para ainda mais perto de mim. Quando ele me penetrou, minhas unhas apertaram suas costas e eu tinha certeza que deixaria marcas ali. Num gesto mudo retirei meu cabelo expondo meu pescoço apanhando-o totalmente de surpresa.

- Rose, você tem ideia do que está me pedindo? – disse-me.

- Sim. Eu quero isso e sei que você também quer. – disse passando o dedo sobre um de seus caninos. – Por favor. – murmurei em baixo dele. Contendo um gemido, seus lábios voltaram ao meu pescoço enquanto ele se movia novamente dentro de mim. Seus dentes rasgaram a pele de meu pescoço bem quando eu atingia o ápice, uma onda de emoções me tomava por completo. Eu me sentia leve, como se fosse capaz de criar assas e sair voando. E então Adrian voltou seus olhos para mim e eu pude ver o mesmo êxtase que sentia refletido neles. Sexo definitivamente nunca tinha sido tão bom.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte a cama estava vazia, mas antes que eu pudesse ficar chateada por ele ter me deixado acordar sozinha, sua voz soou do outro lado do quarto.

- Bom dia Pequena Dhampir. – disse me dando o seu sorriso mais brilhante. – Imaginei que você fosse estar com fome quando acordasse, por isso fui buscar seu café da manha. – apontou para a mesa posta com rosquinhas, torradas, geleias, suco e chocolate quente.

- Bom Deus! Tudo isso é pra mim? – perguntei. Assim que coloquei o pé pra fora da cama uma tontura me atingiu, ainda mais forte do que a do dia anterior.

- Rose! - Num pulo Adrian estava ao meu lado, me ajudando a sentar de novo na cama.

- Não foi nada. Provavelmente a perda de sangue de ontem e a fome que está me atingindo agora.

- Não. Hoje você vai ao médico. – ele disse como se fosse um ultimato. Em seguida arrumou algumas coisas em uma bandeja e meu deu na cama. – Sabia que não devia ter concordado com essa ideia de tomar seu sangue. Mesmo que esse seu pescocinho seja tentador.

- Não foi nada, ok? E não é como se eu estivesse me prostituindo por ai. Não tem nada demais fazer isso com meu namorado. – tomei um gole do chocolate que de fato estava divino e bati na cama, indicando para que ele se sentasse ao meu lado.

- Eu sei e não estou te julgando por isso. Mas você passou mal ontem a noite, eu deveria ter sido mais forte. – Adrian parecia realmente se sentir como se fosse o culpado por eu estar doente.

- Já falei que não é nada, não tem por que você se preocupar tanto com isso, seu bobo.

- Nada? Rose, nem resfriado nós pegamos. Não tem como você ter uma infecção alimentar. Por favor, eu realmente estou preocupado com você. Deixe-me leva-la ao médico. – em seus olhos eu vi preocupação. Se os papéis fossem invertidos eu com certeza já o teria nocauteado e depois arrastado até a enfermaria. Claro que ele não poderia me nocautear, mas estava realmente preocupado comigo. Se eu realmente não tinha nada, não custava dar uma passadinha no médico só pra deixar ele mais tranquilo, certo?

- Tudo bem. – disse por fim. – Eu vou dar uma passadinha no médico mais tarde. Mas agora eu acho melhor você deixar eu me vestir antes que Lissa nos pegue numa posição comprometedora. – disse me levantando e começando a vestir um jeans com camiseta. Estava escovando meu cabelo quando ela bateu na porta.

- Então é por isso que você não foi me procurar ontem logo que se viu livre dos arquivos. – ela disse com uma voz divertida.

- Eu estava indo até seu dormitório quando encontrei Adrian no caminho. Ai uma coisa leva a outra e você já viu... – disse com um dar de ombros.

- Vou deixar vocês duas fofocarem em paz. Rose, não se esqueça do que me prometeu. – disse com um tom de alerta na voz. Ele não me deixaria esquecer. – Até mais prima.

- O que foi que você prometeu a ele? – perguntou quando Adrian foi embora.

- Prometi que eu iria dar uma passada na enfermaria. Passei mal ontem, mas tenho certeza que não foi nada demais. – disse com um dar de ombros.

- Sua aura realmente não parece com a de alguém doente. Na verdade ela está resplandecendo, cheia de vida. Nunca vi nada assim. – afirmou. Pude sentir sua preocupação me atingindo pelo laço.

- Eu estou bem, ok? Já me basta o Adrian, não preciso de você também me perturbando com essa história de ir ao médico. – Lissa me olhou em choque e percebi que talvez eu tivesse sido dura demais com ela. – Desculpa, não queria soar tão dura.

- Tudo bem. Na verdade eu fico feliz em ver que você está seguindo em frente com Adrian. – disse Lissa.

- Eu só cansei de correr atrás de quem não me quer. – obviamente não precisei citar nomes. Lissa sabia que eu falava de Dimitri. – Mas como ele está lidando com tudo? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu honestamente não sei. Consegui enfim convencer ele a procurar um psicólogo. Acho que falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu talvez possa ajudá-lo. – essa era uma coisa que Lissa vinha tentando há algum tempo. Eu não esperava que ela fosse obter algum sucesso na missão de convencer Dimitri a procurar ajuda. – Ele parece ter mergulhado num poço de depressão e não quer sair de lá de jeito nenhum.

- Eu provavelmente vou me arrepender disso, mas... Você tem que convencê-lo a viver Liss. Não importa onde ou com quem, ele recebeu uma segunda chance e precisa aproveitar e não se afundar em auto piedade. – pelo laço eu senti a preocupação e amor quase que maternal que Lissa tinha por Dimitri. Ao mesmo tempo em que senti sua chateação por ter dito que ele se afundava em auto piedade.

- Isso não é verdade. Nenhuma de nós tem ideia do que ele passou, do que ele _ainda _passa. Não deve ser nenhum pouco fácil ter seu mundo virado de cabeça pra baixo dessa forma.

- Você se esquece. Eu _estive_ lá. Eu _vi_ tudo o que ele fez. E é por isso que eu digo que não era ele. Não era o Dimitri que conhecemos. E ele precisa se perdoar e seguir em frente. De um jeito ou de outro. – ela ia abrir a boca pra protestar quando outra batida na porta de fez presente. Por falar no diabo... Ali estava Dimitri em carne e osso.

- Desculpe, Lissa está aqui? – perguntou soando nervoso.

- Sim. Você precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntei deixando toda a dureza transparecer em minha voz.

- Não. Só queria saber se ela está bem e se precisa de alguma coisa.

- Ela está ótima e bem segura comigo. Você não tem nada que se preocupar Camarada. Não é como se Strigois fossem ataca-la dentro da Corte. – disse jogando meu cabelo para o lado. Bom como Dimitri era, vi seus olhos percorrerem meu pescoço e a surpresa estampar em seu rosto quando viu a marca da mordida no meu pescoço. Foda-se, não devia satisfação alguma pra ele mesmo. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele pôs sua mascara no rosto novamente. Ele estava prestes a se retirar quando senti o mundo rodar a minha volta mais uma vez. Prontamente Dimitri me amparou enquanto Lissa vinha correndo até mim. A última coisa que vi antes de ser sugada pela escuridão eram os olhos castanhos de Dimitri arregalados de preocupação. E então eu apaguei.


End file.
